Brother
by Raeetrati899
Summary: There was just something about her that he couldn't resist. He loves her smile, her laugh, and everything that she does. It's different from what he's supposed to feel. This love went deeper than of a sibling's. WARNING: Incest.
1. Prologue

A/N: "**You made another one when you haven't even updated your other ongoing fics for weeks?!" I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just have to write this immediately *3***

I am not really a fan of incest (but I've read some stories of it) but I wrote this story for a request that a friend made on DeviantArt.

Seriously, she's an awesome artist. Her username's 'NamelessMoster'. Just throw all of your pageviews to her okay? And if you have a deviantart account, just throw her your favorites and comments too. OwO I love that BB *heart*

Warning: This may contain suggestive themes between siblings. If you find that unacceptable and wrong, please click the back button immediately.

* * *

There was once a married couple loved by all. They were kind and generous; the woman gave gifts to every poor child she sees, and the man is very hospitable, even to strangers. People always think that they're the perfect couple, but they still have one wish; a single wish that had been in their prayers for many years every night before they fell asleep.

_A child,_ the woman always whispers as she looked up at the starry night sky, _even just one, please. Grant me the chance to bear even just a single child._

Many years passed, and they were starting to lose hope. But one night, on a cold, November night, jolly news came! A few months passed, and a healthy baby girl was born! And so, they named the child 'Rin'.

Rin grew up to be a good girl, loved by all and as kind as her parents. But she still wished for one thing. A little sibling would complete her life. Well, they were in luck! Because five years after their first child was born, another bundle of joy, a boy, came! But, the child was not as strong as the other children. He was weak and sickly, which lead to numerous debts for the expensive medical fees. Day by day, their family became poorer.

Days turned into weeks, and Rin had no other choice but to leave home to continue her study for a better future for her brother. Weeks turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months turned into years. Len grew up into a beautiful boy, but with the loss of his sister's presence and the current death of his parents, the usual brightness in his eyes disappeared. His condition got worse, almost to the point where he can no longer walk.

Every night, in his prayers, he wished for one thing, and one thing only. _Please come back…_

And so, the story continues…

* * *

A/N: Yeah, yeah. Shoot me, okay? This is just the prologue, that is why it's so short! :D I'm too busy these days DX

**This will be the first and last request that I'll be taking. I wasn't really accepting any, but she's mah BB OwO**

Tell me what ya' think, lovely folks =w=


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I've decided that this story will be composed of short chappies. Because I can only write such chapters these days DX Forgive me, evil sharks ^.^'**

* * *

6:30AM and Len was already in so much pain. He weezed as he gently pressed his fingertips against his ribs. It hurts. Every fiber of his being hurts.

Everything suddenly felt very uncomfortable. The bed beneath him felt hard, the pillow that cradled his head was too soft for his liking, and the blanket that covered him felt too hot. How long will this torture go on?

He slowly blinked his blurry eyes. How he wished for his normal eyesight to come back; he missed seeing the trees outside, the birds that he always heard singing outside his window every morning, the sun, the moon, everything outside. But most of all, he missed seeing her. Just when will she come back?

The black that edged his vision even added to the misery he felt and once again, he wondered if how his life would be if he wasn't born with a weak body. Would he get to play like how the other children did? Would he be allowed to step even one foot outside? If he was born even just a little bit stronger, would he get to be with her forever? However, he knew that whatever he wished for, no matter how much he prayed each night, the past will not change. It'll remain in its ugly, dark, sad state.

It has been nearly a decade since she left. No mails, no messages, nothing. He isn't even sure if he can still recognize her if she appeared on this mansion's doorstep. Nearly a decade has passed, yet he's still here, locked up and still drowned his illness. Still waiting for her.

Eighteen.

That's how old he is.

Eighteen years of living and yet he can still count the number of times that he's been outside of this place with his fingers. If she came back, will anything change? Will he get to see the birds that sang every morning? Will she still smile at him like how she used to nine years ago?

If she came back, will this pathetic man's wishes be fulfilled?

* * *

"Len…" If she wasn't standing there with a suitcase by her feet and a bag slung over her shoulder, Len would've said that he was going delusional. But then she smiled, deep blue eyes sparkling with tears as her lips stretched further into a grin. She was crying like a child again, but even so, he'd never seen someone as beautiful as her. Blond hair that once reached her elbows was now cut to end at her neck. She was taller than before too, more slender and much, much cuter.

Slowly, he rose from the chair he was sitting on, unfocused eyes staring at her unblinkingly. Even with shaky legs that can barely walk, even with his blurry vision that can barely see her pretty features, even with this weak body of his, he reached for her, embracing her small frame close to his as strong as his frail and thin arms can. To know if she was real. To feel that she really came back to him. She did, he realized this as her arms wrapped around his waist, squeezing him as gently as she could. It felt as if someone was squeezing his chest as melancholic tears dripped down from his eyes.

"You're back…" He whispered, burying his face at her sweet smelling hair.

This time, would his feelings reach her?

* * *

A/N: Please review! I still don't know if you guys like this DX


End file.
